


Rules

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Indiana Jones Series, The Mummy Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are some rules in situations like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013.

“There are some rules in situations like this,” Evelyn said as she spun around and hit the mummy that was trying to sneak up on her with the sword in her hand.

“Rules?” Marion asked, swinging a staff and knocking the head off of another mummy coming her way. “I’m not sure that these things are capable of following rules, there, Eves.”

“Not for them,” she huffed, ducking under a swing at her head and kicking out. “For Rick.”

“Oh?” She pulled Evy against the wall as a rock large enough to flatten them rolled by with two mummies getting run over by it. “Like what?”

“He is never, ever to know that I still go on digs without him and Ardeth. It would make him worry.”

“Fair. Then Indy is never to know that I still go to meet underground dealers when he isn’t around.”

Evelyn nodded. “Yes, we can’t have him knowing about that.” Him knowing about it would mean that Rick would know about her going with Marion and that would never do.

“He doesn’t need to know about us deciphering languages and incantations, ever.”

“Lord, no,” Evy agreed. “Also, we never tell them –“

“—that we –“

“—happened to read from –“

“—the book!” 

They said the last part in unison as they took down the last mummy that was threatening them. Marion retrieved their packs while Evy carefully wrapped the small journal that they had come to this pit looking for.

Marion handed Evy her pack and weapon and then grinned. “I could use a drink, how about you?”

“Oh, heavens, yes.”


End file.
